Caleb Millington
Caleb Mullington is a main character in REBELReloaded's fanfiction, Glee: Los Angeles. Caleb is the rich boy-styled sophomore at West Ridge High in Los Angeles and he serves as a pompous and cold-hearted edge to the series. He joins Harmonic Explosion in the first episode of the season, Cliche. He is portrayed by Degrassi star, Eric Osbourne. This character was created by Scarecrows. Biography Caleb grew up in a mostly elegant life. His mother was a politician, and his father was the head electrical engineer for a major chemical company. It led him to have a rather wealthy and polished childhood, but his parents rarely let him enjoy the social luxuries that most wealthy kids had. Parties and balls were not allowed, so the kid mostly entertained himself with his parent's staff and his teachers. He had friends from bordering school, and most of them were just as unaware as him about the rest of the world. The family lived in Las Vegas, and they kept mostly to their circle of friends and families from boarding school. After his freshman year, things were looking pretty good for him. He had been going through classic music lessons, and he finally masted his guitar, and his grades were looking good to put him in a top university. Caleb expected nothing to change as he went into his sophomore year, but then daddy dearest made a mistake. He invested almost all of the family's wealth in stocks, and those ended up crashing. The family had enough to be stable and keep their home, but not nearly enough to afford the luxurious life style of workers and schooling they had enjoyed before. While his parents do believe they can make up their assets, it will take at least a year to do so, and Caleb is sent to public school as a result. Glee Club, Varsity Lacrosse, and Student Government all seem to be on his radar, but how can a rich kid brought down to Earth ever hope to thrive in this environment? Caleb now it just trying to fit in and make some friends. Season One Cliché Caleb first appears near the bulletin board at West Ridge High. He considers auditioning for the new Glee Club, Harmonic Explosion although he questions, according to his voice-over, that it may not be worth it because of his wealthy life outside of school. However, he states that his parents wanted him to learn the hard way of beng able to add one extracurricular activities and easily get accepted to college. He decides to sign up, and he shows his cockiness and his preppy appearance. Meanwhile, during auditions, Caleb auditions with Let It Go from the Cast of Frozen. However, he is angry at the fact that another Glee Club candidate auditioned with the same song, and he shows his angst and jealousy towards Marcus Fitzpatrick . He also shows his anger for Brittany London during her audition, staying that he hates her just to prove that he is jealous of her voice and her talent. Caleb feels that Glee Club is already at its downfall during their first rehearsal, and dislikes the fact that Brittany is asked to sing lead for practice. He storms out of the room, with Mercedes going to the library to find him. Caleb finally shows a bit of sensitivity when he admits that he doesn't want to feel like an outcast, much more than he has been outside of Glee Club, while Mercedes tells him that he should try to be himself and stand out on his own. Meanwhile, Caleb feels intimidated by a rival Glee Club, Vocal Dynamix, when they perform for their Invitationals, and pitches in to preform for Mercedes and prove that they can be ready for a challenge when Sectionals and Regionals comes along. Caleb sings a lot in Harmonic Explosion's cover of Some Nights. Bad Company At the beginning of the episode, Caleb is shown in dance practice with the rest of the kids in Glee Club. He tries to get to the center of the stage to show off, but Becky Hamilton ends up stepping on his foot, and he proceeds to scream at her. Becky responds by insulting Caleb saying it's hard to dance when he keeps dancing into the middle. He edges on Thomas Hale , saying that he is already popular so it won't matter if he makes a fool of himself at the assembly. Charlotte Oakley is stopped by him at her locker, and he explains that he was very intrigued by her audition. He ends up asking for her help in preparing a solo audition, so which Charlotte agrees if he stops talking about himself. The duo is later seen running through vocal exercises togeher, and Caleb gives Charlotte a compliment. They begin discussing the assembly, and how they think it is a horrible idea. If the group doesn't get the crowd's attention it's going to go horrible, and Caleb smiles at her being versatile in music, and he slips in another compliment. When Charlotte compliments his eyes, he doesn't catch on, and the two continue to discuss their morning until Adriana Cruz enters the room. The kids realize what a great voice she has, and the entiree Glee Club gives her a round of applause when she finishes. Caleb encourages her to join the club, as her voice would definitely help. Caleb is shown to be annoyed when Becky calls an impromptu meeting for the Harmonic Explosion, and he scoffs at the idea of being sexual for the assembly performance later. He thinks that they shouldn't send the message of sex being an answer, and he reluctantly agrees to it. Though timid at the begining of the performance of S&M, Caleb is completely into the performance by the end of it. He is also a little disgusted when he realizes Scott Wakefield is the guy who left the performance early because of an erection. At the end of the day, Caleb comes over to Charlotte and thanks her for supporting him in the last week. Caleb then proceeds to ask her out on a date, as it was something he wanted to do the second he looked at her. When Charlotte suggests things might be moving too fast, Caleb looks embarassed and tells her to forget he even asked. Personality While many people would assume Caleb is simply being prideful and acting better than everyone else, most of this stems from the fact that he is very socially unaware of what he was doing. Growing up in a privileged lifestyle has caused him to not get to interact with many different personalities and types of people before this year of high school. His parents had always sent him to the top boarding schools growing up, but due to some unforeseen circumstances, he ended up at public school. These aren't the people he is used to dealing with, and despite his strong personality and confidence, it makes him an easy target for bullies. He doesn't realize when he is offending people, as it is simply how he was raised. It was okay to order people around and expect them to do things for you when he was growing up. So getting a fist to the fact or a middle finger when he demands someone does something is a bit of a shock for him. In the inside though, he actually isn't an overbearing and controlling person like it makes him out to be. He just needs someone to teach him how to act normal and not like he's on a high horse. He's very uptight and nervous about breaking rules and being sexual at all. The kid is intelligent too, but his street smarts are definitely lacking. Caleb feels like a fish out of a water, and he's hoping these changes don't make him ready to go back into an easily addicted state. Songs Solos (in a Duet) Season One LetItGo.PNG|Let It Go (Fitz) (Cliché) Solos (in a Group Number) Trivia Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Harmonic Explosion Members Category:West Ridge High School Students